Lost in Love
by Radar Countdown
Summary: Terinspirasi tragedi ditembak jatuhnya pesawat MH-17 / Dua orang yang awalnya tak saling mengenal, kini terpaksa hidup bersama di tempat asing yang sebenarnya menentang keberadaan mereka. Semua ini terjadi, setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat mereka. Jika awalnya mereka tersesat di tempat asing, mungkin nanti mereka akan tersesat pada sebuah perasaan asing bernama cinta. / RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lost in Love © Radar Countdown**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Anggaplah dunia ini hanya berisi desa-desa di Anime/Manga Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**LOST IN LOVE****'**

**Chapter 1: Shock!**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

**Sabtu, 8 Februari 2014**

**11.04 PM**

Malam yang tenang, dan para penumpang masih menikmati mimpinya. Namun, tidak dengan gadis merah muda ini. Jemarinya saling meremas cemas. Buku-buku jarinya memutih pucat. Keringat dingin menghujani keningnya. Tak ada alasan apapun baginya untuk merasa takut. Pesawat ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu memulai perjalanan panjangnya. Semua berjalan lancar, dan ini bukan kali pertama ia naik pesawat.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Minggu, 9 Februari 2014**

**05.39 AM**

_Emerald _itu terbuka cukup cepat, saat si empunya merasakan gerakan asing di pahanya. Sebuah tangan mungil tertangkap netranya. Ia mendesah lega. Seorang anak laki-laki mungil menatapnya dengan mata sayu, lengkap dengan air liur yang masih membasahi bibir mungil itu. Segurat senyum tulus ditampilkan si gadis, pada malaikat kecil di sampingnya. Ia baru ingat, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan sepasang ibu dan anak.

Tanpa ia sadari, kegelisahan yang sempat menyapanya tadi malam telah larut dalam mimpinya. Ia sudah kembali tenang. Akan tetapi, keadaan yang tidak-baik-baik-saja dapat terjadi tanpa diketahui _timing-_nya.

* * *

Di lain tempat—tepatnya di darat, seorang kakek tua tengah menjejaki tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi ilalang bersama cucunya. Langit masih gelap, namun guratan cahaya sudah terlukis di ufuk timur.

"Kakek! Minggu lalu, aku dan teman-temanku menemukan batu ajaib di sekitar sini," seru si bocah riang. Terlihat punggung kecilnya yang kini memangku setumpuk kayu, naik dengan cepat, memperbaiki letak titik beban dengan menarik dua buah tali yang tersampir di kedua bahunya—seperti sebuah ransel.

"Semua batu sama, Konohamaru," si kakek itu pun akhirnya menggerakan bibir keriputnya.

"Batu itu benar-benar berbeda, Kek," Konohamaru terlihat mengukuhi pendapatnya.

Mata rabun milik si kakek melirik cucunya malas. "Semua batu sama, mereka sama-sama keras," ucap si kakek. Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia mendaratkan jitakan di kepala cucunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aish, Kakek—" lidah Konohamaru yang tadinya akan melontarkan kata-kata protes, tiba-tiba kelu. Terpantul bayangan cahaya putih di kedua bola matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di angkasa.

Si kakek yang juga menyadarinya, ikut tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setelah sekilat cahaya muncul, kini sebuah benda bak meteor meluncur ke arah mereka. Namun beruntung, benda itu mendarat dalam keadaan terlalap api cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Kejadian itu... terjadi begitu cepat.

* * *

Pesawat hilang kontak pada pukul 05.40. Pesawat kehilangan kendali dan jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh ribu meter. Pesawat patah menjadi dua bagian, karena sempat menabrak tebing. Semua bagian pesawat terbakar. Seratus delapan puluh penumpang beserta awak pesawat dipastikan tewas. Sekitar tiga puluh penumpang lainnya berstatus hilang. Pencarian korban masih berlanjut di titik-titik perpecahan pesawat.

* * *

Srek.

Lagi-lagi, _emerald _itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Suara langkah kaki yang mengahalau rerumputan kering itu sangat jelas terdengar. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia dari lokasi jatuhnya pesawat. Bahkan, ia hampir tidak peduli lagi dengan langkah kaki mencurigakan itu dan memilih untuk tidur—dengan posisinya yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Namun, sialnya suara itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dia harus bertindak.

Tap.

Tangan putihnya berhasil menahan tangan asing lain yang hendak menyentuh kepalanya. Ia mendongak, lalu terkejut. Hei, apa ia sudah mati? Apa ini surga? Kenapa makhluk di depannya tampan sekali?

"Apa kau korban pesawat juga?" gadis itu mengerjap. Ah, dia belum mati.

"Ya! Kau juga?!" jawabnya agak panik, mengingat sebelumnya ia hampir putus asa dan lebih memutuskan untuk mati di alam liar.

"Hn," napas lelaki itu terengah. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia pasti sudah melakukan perjalanan panjang sebelum sampai di sini.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau?" gadis itu—Sakura—membuka percakapan, setelah gumaman tak jelas lelaki itu sempat mematikan suasana.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia terlihat sedikit enggan menjawab, dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya di batang pohon yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Oh, salam kenal, ya..." gumam Sakura lelah. Dia pun enggan bercakap lagi. Rasanya lega, saat menemukan orang lain yang bernasib sama.

Desiran angin petang, sedikit mengusik keheningan di antara kedua manusia yang sama-sama tengah melepas penat tersebut. Ah, mereka tidak menyadari satu hal. Langit hampir gelap, dan mereka belum menemukan tempat yang layak untuk berlindung di malam hari. Namun, suara gesekan kembali mengusik suasana. Sepasang kakek dan cucunya yang merupakan saksi mata atas jatuhnya pesawat tadi, kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak sengaja, mata Konohamaru menangkap bayangan merah muda di seberang rerumputan. Hiruzen—kakek Konohamaru—pun ikut mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kakek, itu apa?" karena tubuh kecilnya, Konohamaru hanya dapat melihat puncak kepala Sakura.

"Diam di sini," titah Hiruzen. Ia segera menghampiri dua orang yang tengah terlelap di depannya. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Konohamaru berjinjit untuk mengintip di antara rerumputan.

Hiruzen mengamati dua orang tersebut. Si perempuan terlihat bersandar di bahu kanan si lelaki. Dilihat dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah dewasa. Ia pun mengasumsikan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang orang asing yang tersesat. Namun, pakaian dua orang ini terlihat modern. Dapat ia pastikan, bahwa mereka berasal dari kalangan modern. Sayangnya, ini adalah kawasan tradisional yang sangat menentang adanya kalangan modern. Terbesit niat untuk menolong mereka di hati tuanya.

"Bangunlah," ucap Hiruzen, seraya mengguncangkan pundak kiri si pemuda pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua orang itu terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Hiruzen, setelah melihat dua orang di depannya sadar dari mimpi mereka.

"Ah, kami korban kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi, kami tersesat di sini," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau.

Hiruzen termenung sejenak. Ia tak habis pikir, ternyata masih ada keajaiban yang dapat menolong manusia dari kecelakaan parah semacam yang ia lihat tadi. "Syukurlah kalian selamat. Hari sudah hampir gelap, kalian sebaiknya ikut aku. Rumahku cukup untuk menampung kalian," tawar Hiruzen. Ia benar-benar tulus membantu mereka, walau ia tahu sebesar apa risiko yang harus ia tanggung nanti.

"Ah, sungguh?" Sakura terlihat kegirangan dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia lirik Sasuke di sampingnya, yang masih terlihat lelah.

"Hn. Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu membantu perempuan di sampingnya untuk berdiri.

Setelah mereka keluar dari semak-semak, Hiruzen memperkenalkan cucunya. "Ini cucuku, Konohamaru. Namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke pelan, seraya meregangkan leher dan bahunya yang terasa kaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura riang. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak terlalu lelah.

Hiruzen tiba-tiba memperhatikan dua orang di hadapannya dengan saksama. "Mungkin maksudmu Uchiha Sakura," gumamnya, lalu mulai memimpin perjalanan.

"Paman, istrimu sangat cantik!" suara cempreng Konohamaru terdengar, begitu ia mendahului Sakura dan Sasuke, untuk menyusul langkah kakinya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia terbelalak atas apa yang ia dengar. "I-istri?" gagapnya dengan wajah lugu. Ia menghadap Sasuke cepat, meminta pertolongan.

"Biarlah," gumam Sasuke malas. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkah tegap namun gontainya. Setelah mendengarnya, Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk. Coba lihat sisi positifnya: ia dapat tempat yang layak untuk tidur. _Yuhuu~_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**

**Multi-chapter baru~ Terinspirasi dari tragedi ditembak jatuhnya pesawat MH17. Ya ampun, aku ngerasa gak enak bikin sebuah tragedi jadi inspirasi kisah romance. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, aku turut berbela sungkawa banget sama tragedi itu.. Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran..**

**Ini baru awal mula.. Dan semua hal yang kelihatan masih gak jelas di chap ini, akan diperjelas di chap depan.. Gimana tanggapan kalian?**

**Mohon kritiknya.. Tolong ingetin kalau ada typo T_T**

**Review, ya... Papai!**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


End file.
